1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to air cleaners for removing impurities from the ambient air, and more particularly to a vertically-oriented air cleaner having a small footprint and improved air flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable or room air cleaners are a common consumer product for use in the home and office. Their popularity continues to increase. The portable nature of the air cleaners necessarily requires them to be placed in the room, where they will be visible.
Contemporary air cleaners have a relative squat profile that creates a relatively large footprint. They also tend to control the air flow by using an axial air flow that draws air through the front of the air cleaner and directs it out the back, with the controls placed on the front. Such a configuration typically results in the air cleaner consuming a relative large amount of floor space for operation. First, the squat nature of the air cleaner has a large footprint given its total volume. Second, the axial flow normally requires the air cleaner to be spaced from a wall to function properly; otherwise the close proximity of the wall might impede the air flow by creating an unexpected pressure increase.
Therefore, there is a need for an air cleaner that consumes less room area. However, consumers still require that the air cleaner perform. The current designs make it difficult to simultaneously have the desired air cleaning and reducing the area of the room used by the air cleaner.